Total Drama Reprise
by Alexex
Summary: After six, drama-filled seasons you would think that we were done here. But you have never been more wrong. We've gone camping. We've made movies. We've even gone all over the world only to go back to said campsite and blow it up. But that isn't enough for Chris McLean. ** APPLICATIONS CLOSED **
1. This Has Been a Sponsored Message

****THIS HAS BEEN A PSA SPONSORED BY CHRIS MCLEAN, FOR CANADIAN TELEVISION BROADCASTING****

After six, drama-filled seasons you would think that we were done here.

But you have never been more wrong.

We've gone camping.

We've made movies.

We've even gone _all over the world _only to go back to said campsite and _blow it up._

But that isn't enough for Chris McLean.

Oh no, after torturing a total of 52 contestants, his thirst for drama has only been _moderately_ quenched. And knowing him, that _definitely _won't do. He is a man of pomp and circumstance and he craves more.

And we bet you're sitting at home watching this, wondering why you would _possibly _sign up for what could very well be a death wish? This man is a sadist, you tell us!

However, he is a sadist that happens to know how to make _wicked _TV. And that is a sacrifice we are willing to make.

We also bet that you're bored, too. You think you've seen it all, right? Countless stereotypes being prettied up and overdramatized in order for them to be spoon fed to you as a viewer. You're at home thinking **"ENOUGH! Has reality TV really hit rock bottom?"**

We're ready to prove you wrong, but this has gotta be give and take, you know? We also need _your _help.

That's right. _Your _help.

The Total Drama Franchise is back, and we need new contestants. Us, as producers, have tirelessly sifted throw _hours _of footage and _millions _of ratings and reviews in order to piece together a new season that will amp up the reality TV game. We can't reveal _too _much yet, but what we can promise you is that there will be a mix of old and new challenges that will keep things interesting.

Fourteen teenagers will have a shot at not one million… not two million… but **10 million dollars. **(Yeah. That's a lot of freaking money.)

All _you _need to do as a viewer is send in your audition tape. Try not to be boring. And hopefully, we will see you on our brand new island for the best season of Total Drama yet!

****END TRANSMISSION****

* * *

Yeah. I'm back…_ish. _Total Drama reruns have been playing on TV, and since I'm recovering from surgery for 3 weeks, I really have nothing better to do than watch cartoons and bask in nostalgia. And after watching all of Pahkitew Island in one day, I'd have to say I still freaking love this show.

So I thought, why not attempt another fan-made, submission-based story? They're fun to write.

However, this won't be possible without you guys! I will be accepting applications through Review AND Private Message—whichever tickles your fancy. This will also be a pretty interactive story, so please feel free to message me with ideas for your character and plot arcs, etc. throughout the season. I LOVE hearing feedback and working with my audience.

This will also be similar to television in that if I don't get enough continued viewership, (aka—reviews that confirm you are actually reading the fanfic your character is in) the series will be cancelled. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to put effort into things that aren't doing well viewer-wise. I start University in the fall.

Anyway, enough blabbing on my end. To confirm that you have read and agreed to this, please include the keyword **purple **inyour application; there will be a section for you to do so.

I'm going to keep the applications open for a couple days—maybe more depending on how many apps I get :P

Happy writing!

* * *

**APPLICATION: TOTAL DRAMA REPRISE**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Unwanted Nicknames:

Age (16-18):

Stereotype (something basic that can be expanded upon):

Personality (please be as descriptive as possible):

Hair (colour and style):

Eye colour:

Height:

Build:

Skin colour:

Clothing (basic outfit, swimsuit, and then pajamas):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Protagonist/Antagonist/Neutral? :

Any talents? (ie. Good at sports, juggling, or bird calls? They can also be untalented, if you so desire):

Who would they be friends with? :

Who would they be enemies with? :

Relationship— yes or no? :

If so, whom would they be attracted to? (later on in the story if you have a specific character pairing, feel free to message me):

Easily manipulated— yes or no? :

Any goals they have for their time on Total Drama? (ie. Make a friend, push someone in the lake, make out with a hot chic) :

Passive or aggressive? :

Relationship with their family— good or bad, and why? :

Code:

Audition Tape:

* * *

**And that's pretty much it. I will be accepting 6 males and 7 females (seeing as I will also be having an OC in this story; the application is below as an example.) **

**THIS APPLICATION IS ALSO POSTED ON MY PROFILE SO YOU CAN COPY AND PASTE IT- SEND IT VIA REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE**

* * *

Full Name: Jeremy Stevens

Nickname: Jer or Jerry

Unwanted Nicknames: Jer-bear

Age (16-18): 17

Stereotype (something basic that can be expanded upon): The Closet-Fanboy

Personality (please be as descriptive as possible): Jeremy is a pretty average guy… that is until you get him talking about television. Or movies. Or books. He is a little extreme with his passions, but a bad experience with being ridiculed for his extensive TV and popculture knowledge has forced him to hide away the true intensity of his passions. He doesn't just watch shows… he marathons them in a day, obsesses about actors and reads biographies about them. He is an avid convention goer. The moment you get something wrong about a character, he will _crush you _with the right answer. He also has a bad habit of being incredibly stubborn when people dislike characters that he likes, even going as far as shunning them for a day or two. Other than that, he's pretty open and agreeable.

Any specific traits? : Cranky in the morning (due to his habit of staying up all night, binge-watching TV series).

Hair (colour and style): A dark brown mop of brown hair.

Eye colour: Blue

Height: 5'11"

Build: Jeremy is pure lank- skinny arms and legs, he has a slightly crooked nose from the time he broke it in a hockey game and is pretty weak with very slight muscle tone.

Skin colour: Pale, pale and more pale.

Clothing (basic outfit, swimsuit, and then pajamas):

Basic— Black skinny jeans, blue converse and a grey Walking Dead t-shirt.

Swimsuit— Green Minecraft shorts

PJs—Green plaid boxers and a blue T-Shirt that says 'Bazinga'

Likes: Watching TV, surfing the internet, going to conventions, hanging out with friends.

Dislikes: Sports, going outside, having his favourite shows or TV characters criticized, having his neck touched.

Protagonist/Antagonist/Neutral? : Neutral.

Any talents? (ie. Good at sports, juggling, or bird calls? They can also be untalented, if you so desire): Jeremy is pretty untalented physically, but he has a very good memory and is good with trivia.

Who would they be friends with? : People who are relaxed and enjoy a good show or movie—people who could listen to him ramble about characters or plots without fear of judgment.

Who would they be enemies with? : People critical of his favourite shows or characters, or people who hate his favourite show.

Relationship— yes or no? : Yes

If so, whom would they be attracted to? (later on in the story if you have a specific character pairing, feel free to message me): A girl or guy, for that matter, who could keep up to his superior television knowledge and actually hold a good conversation with him about the shows he likes or watches.

Easily manipulated— yes or no? : Yes and no. He is a very trusting person, but also watches a lot of TV and can easily recognize certain tricks.

Any goals they have for their time on Total Drama? (ie. Make a friend, push someone in the lake, make out with a hot chic) : Figure out how to get WiFi in his cabin— also figure out how to smuggle in a cellphone.

Passive or aggressive? : Depends on the situation. He can be a bit of a follower (out of his fear of being ridiculed), but if you dare bad-talk one of his characters he will show no mercy in telling you off.

Relationship with their family— good or bad, and why? : He has a pretty good relationship with his mom, dad, and sister. His parents just wish he would go the fuck outside. (hence why he is auditioning)

Code: Purple.

Audition Tape:

****CLICK****

A slim teen sits awkwardly at his desk, eying the camera uncomfortably as he twiddles his thumbs. It is obvious that this is not what he would prefer to be doing.

"Uh, hey Total Drama. The name's Jeremy, and I totally wanna be on your show!" He said. It sounded scripted.

"Honey, that doesn't sound very convincing," said a soft voice from off screen.

"That's because it isn't, mom." Jeremy said with an eyeroll. "I am trying to channel my inner Jensen Ackles but it isn't working! Maybe I need to rewatch all of Supernatural again…" That idea brought a smile to his lips and a sigh to his mother's lips. "But am I willing to dedicate 136 and a half hours of my life to that endeavor? …It is a sacrifice I am willing to make."

"The whole point of this is to _be _on TV, honey. Not watch it."

"…Right." Jeremy sighed before giving it another lame attempt. "Pick me, producers, if you want to add this _cool guy _to your roster!" He snorted at the corniness of it all, flexing his non-existent muscles.

****CLICK****

* * *

Your tape doesn't have to be nearly as long, and can be in script style if it's easier for you :) I just need a little taste of how to properly portray your character. :3


	2. Prologue: Time to Sell Your Soul

"Step aside! _Gorgeous_ assets are coming through, here!"

It was a busy Saturday afternoon at the local mall. Down by the fountain there were numerous technical specialists setting up a booth for recruitment. Recruitment for what, you ask? Why, none other than the latest season of Total Drama. There were excited whispers and cellphones were whipped out to get minor glimpses of the fabled host and his gorgeously coifed mane of a raven hue. (A lot of the show's budget goes towards this man's hair, if you hadn't noticed. And you know what? It looks pretty damn good.)

Chris McLean kept his favourite pair of aviator sunglasses sitting comfortably on his face as he scrolled through his tablet, waiting for these _useless _people to hurry up and finish setting up the booth. As Topher more than _generously_ pointed out last season, Chris wasn't getting any younger, here! And thanks to Shawn, his promo-bots were destroyed, forcing him to have to do this _grunt work_ himself. Tapping his foot impatiently, he continued to browse through the numerous audition tapes of the final qualifying contestants— who had all been invited to this mall to sign their release forms and meet Chris for the first time.

The executives in charge of the casting of the show had really outdone themselves this year, Chris could admit.

He _reeeeaally_ couldn't wait to mess with these kids.

The production staff had the backdrop and sound equipment hooked up within the hour, earning an eye roll from Chris— though it couldn't be seen as he insisted on wearing his sunglasses indoors, ensuring that he'd be the maximum douche possible.

It was an intimidation tactic, really. It also ensured that he'd look smoking hot. (Wouldn't want another usurping incident, would we?) Glancing over at a nearby intern, Chris cleared his throat loudly in order to get the kid's attention. They happened to be carrying a very large and undoubtedly heavy monitor. Stopping by the host, the boy's knee's trembled as he waited for Chris' instructions.

"I'm feeling in a… mocha mood. Get me something hot to drink, and make sure it's chocolaty, yet doesn't make me fat." Chris said with a scowl, wondering what was taking so long already. Nodding meekly, the intern went about setting down the heavy monitor and rushing off to hydrate the celebrity. What Chris wants, he gets; no questions asked! "And don't go cutting corners, either! I want none of that _dark chocolate _crap!"

Now that that was taken care of, and the fact that java was now on the way, Chris was in a much better mood. The table was set up, boxes full of release forms were being unloaded, velvet ropes were being put up to close off this section of the mall… the ball was now a-rollin'! A crowd of fans was beginning to form behind the red ropes with security keeping a close eye on the fans— Total Drama fans were rather rabid, after all. Better safe than sorry. The first constant had arrived with his mother in tow (looking rather star struck by the sight of Chris McLean), awkwardly glancing down at his blue converse shoes. He didn't get out much.

Getting let past the rope, he walked up to the desk as a line of other contestants began forming a line by the registration area.

"U-Uh, wow. This is actually happening."

"Darn right it is, kid. Now which one of the lucky campers are you?"

"I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Stevens."

Chris pushed a thick stack of papers towards the lanky teen, unable to help but smirk. He was definitely brains and not brawn.

He wouldn't last long.

As Jeremy picked up a pen and began sifting through the large package, he sighed and just pictured himself as one of those actors he loved; they have to go through big contracts like this, right? It was no big deal.

An auburnette began to approach next, a bit shaken by the volume of the crowd and the noise level. Her breathing had grown a bit shallow as she nervously began approaching Chris McLean. Chris, wanting to get this over with before his teeth bleaching appointment at four, turned his head and sent Jeremy a bored look.

"Do you mind shoving over a bit? We have other people to get through."

Jeremy frowned at being rushed and sighed as he quickly finished off the last of his signatures.

"One quick question— do our parents need to sign these? There's quite a lot of stuff in here." He said, eying the contract warily.

"None of our contestants are under sixteen, which is the legal age of consent in Canada. Sooooo… you're good." The host said with a shrug.

Jeremy shrugged in return before handing his completed contract back to Chris, awkwardly walking back over to his mother, where they started walking away.

Chris glanced over to the next contested— the one with the red hair and big blue eyes. She was a cute kid, Chris could give her that.

"You gonna sign your contract, or…?"

"Y-Yes! Right, heh, sorry." She said, reaching for it and scrawling the name '_Tamara Paulsen'_ on the numerous dotted lines in pretty purple ink. "Thanks, Chris! See you on the island!"

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he glared at the intern as they handed him his coffee. "Took you long enough." Sipping on it happily, the host seemed to be in a much more tolerable mood, having been given his pick-me-up.

The next kid in line began approaching, and he was fierce. His red high tops pounded against the tile floor as his taupe grey eyes focused on McLean's sunglasses.

"Indoors? Really?" He snorted as he snatched up his contract confidently, signing his name; '_Frankie Matthews'_ with a star dotting the 'i'. Chris scowled at this, eying the kid's red v-neck t-shirt with a critical eye as he pushed his sunglasses up onto his head.

"Like you're one to talk. Nice school spirit, nerd."

How professional of you, Chris.

"Ahaha, nice burn. I'm _sure_ you tried _really_ _hard_ to come up with that one." Frankie cooed, smirk only widening as the sarcasm oozed through his entire sentence. Once he was finished signing his contract he blew a kiss at the host, waving before he strutted away.

Eager hands donning black fingerless gloves reached for the next contract it was held up to a smiling face. "I'm like, really freaking out. I'm gonna be on TV, this is so cool!" The girl grinned widely, pushing a few waves of her dark brown hair out of her face. "I'm Tayana Corinne, Mr. McLean. Thanks for picking me."

"Oh please," droned Chris with a bored smile, giving her a lame thumbs up. "Call me Chris. _Mr. McLean_ is my father."

Tayana chuckled at the joke before handing in her completed contract, smiling and waving as she left. Sighing, Chris narrowed his eyes at a kid donning a jet pack who was getting asked for autographs because of the fame of his mother and father.

"Some time today!" Chris hollered, cupping his hands by his mouth.

Razor, having heard this, waved goodbye to the crowd and left his proud parents to go sign his contract. Giving an apologetic smile to Chris, Razor handed in his completed contract before heading back to his parents and the small crowd. The Slinger family continued to radiate charm as Chris grumbled under his breath.

Next, a boy approached the registration desk with an anxious smile on his face. He rubbed at the back of his recently buzzed head as he walked over to the registration desk, brown eyes focused on the executive producers and wary interns. It was obvious that they were trying to be accommodating, but it just came off as pity.

"I can sign them myself, thanks."

He reached forward with his prosthetic arm and wrote his name- '_Miles Jackson'_ - legibly (used to having to do so), but it wasn't the fanciest scripture in the world by any means. He left soon after, unaware of the burning, elegant gaze taking in each and every one of his flaws, remaining trained on Miles' prosthetic arm until it was time to move forward.

The young man walked with a certain swagger that called even Chris McLean's into question as he approached the registration desk. The host was somewhat off put by the intensity of the teen's gaze, and the boy reveled in it. With a soft chuckle, he reached for the pen and began signing the name '_Judas Mammon'_ with the utmost of poise, glancing back at the line of competition every now and then.

It was never too early to start scoping out one's rivals, after all.

Once he was finished, he wiped his hand on his pants (who knew what commoners could have touched this pen?) and then pulled out a handkerchief, wiping his fingers as he walked away.

A petite girl was at the front of the line now, cute button nose buried deeply in her cellphone as she is seen taking a few photos of her fellow contestants before her upper lip tugs into a very slight smirk. Pushing a strand of pin straight brown hair out of her slightly narrowed blue eyes, she wordlessly makes her way over to Chris and smiles. Her bust barely reached the desk.

"Aren't you adorable?" The Host said teasingly, wincing slightly as he is met with a piercing glare and a chilling silence. "… Maybe not."

The girl rolled her eyes before signing the papers with the name '_Charlotte Jones' _and tossing the package back on the desk with a quiet thud.

A boy looked up from his handheld gaming device and shut off his iPod, having fiddled with them to pass the time. Smiling and walking over to Chris, he tipped his baseball cap politely to great him.

"Hey Chris, I'm stoked for this season! Thanks for picking me."

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Sign your contract kid, we need to keep this line moving." Chris said, waving him off. He took a long sip of his latte as '_Steve Wilder'_ completes his contract and heads off, popping his earbuds back into his ears.

Elegant fingers were seen combing through pristine locks of platinum gold, before being tossed over her bare shoulder, exposed by her asymmetrical black sweater. The girl struts over, and Chris couldn't help but nostalgically think back to season one— and the day he had first met Heather.

"Good afternoon, McLean. I'm Angel Hale." She introduced herself with a pleasant smile, but Chris _knew_ girls like her. He'd seen _thousands of auditions_ of girls like her… but Angel was definitely a fit. She had a certain flair that was perfect for the show.

He'd humour her for now.

"You aren't from around here," Chris said as he noted her accent, which was a posh English one.

"No I'm not. However, I thought it was time for a visit to the colonies. Might as well leave with an expensive souvenir." And with that, she signed her release forms and left with a pleased smirk on her face.

The next contestant was dragged to the front of the line, looking very, very overwhelmed by his surroundings. His parents were hushing him and rubbing his back. He looked very much like a dog, hunched over and needing to be soothed so that he wouldn't lash out and bite.

"Hi, we're Maverick's parents. We'll be signing for him," said his mother calmly while her son began to drool a bit.

"Easy, buddy. It's okay. That's Chris! You'll be in good hands, champ." His father said with a smile, nodding at Chris as Maverick seemed to calm down a bit and smile at the host.

"Hi Chris."

Chris simply stared at the Dongwu family as the release forms were signed, gaze lingering on them as they walked away. "Weird." He commented.

A girl with a full figure and a thicker, more natural looking brow approached the desk next. "'Vere do I sign?" She asked, Russian accent clear in her voice as she stared down at Chris expectantly.

Chris, not appreciating her tone, sent her a faint smirk as he gestured to the contract. "Here, here, here, here… here, here, here, here, here, here, oh and here, here, here, here… then initial here, here, here, here—"

The girl scowled slightly and grabbed the pen, beginning the lengthy process of signing the name _'Alexis J. Alexandrov'_ multiple times, rolling her eyes and tossing the pen at Chris when she was finished, earning a glare from the host.

_Note to Chris— make her life __**miserable **__**x 2**__ on the Island. _

Chris paused to take a sip at his latte, shutting his eyes for a moment in order to take a quick breather and relax. When he opened them he was face to face with a rather plump, dark-skinned girl who donned a gorgeous headscarf. She stared at Chris for quite awhile, making the host shrink back in his chair and give the girl a weirded out expression.

"What… are… you doing?"

"Getting a read on you. I want to make sure I can mentally accommodate for your aura once we're on the island; balance out your negativity with positivity and whatnot."

Chris scowled at that, instantly knowing who she was; he remembered her audition tape. "That's great, Lucinda. However, we are getting near the end of our session and we need to speed things along, so—" Chris shoved the thick stack of papers at her with a pen. "—_choppity_ _chop_."

Ushering her along, Chris checked his watch and sighed in relief when he realized he only had one contestant left to register. Thank God. His latte was now only _moderately _hot and this was incredibly depressing for the man.

Golden curls bounce behind the tanned girl and she giggled upon seeing the tired expression on Chris' face, to the host's annoyance. There was pep in this girl's step as she grabbed a nearby pen and accepted her contract, beginning to write her signature, which was _'Brooklyn Hart.'_

"It must make you feel old, huh? Seeing all of these fresh, young faces never age while the clock only seems to be speeding up for you?"

"Wrong." Chris retorted, narrowing his eyes at her. "Double wrong! I am not even going to address how wrong that was, because it was just _wrong. _Now scram."

Frowning, Brooklyn quickly finished signing everything and scampered off. She hadn't intended to get on Chris' bad side— not at all.

Rubbing a hand down his face, the host let out a long sigh. "Phew! That was some hard work, right guys?" He glanced over at his production staff that was much more physically involved in the work, keeping some fans at bay as they continued striking the set. Chris simply received some grunts in response, making him grin. Oh how he loved how they did all the grunt work, and how he got all the glory. That's just what happens when you're gorgeous.

It comes with perks.

Once everything was packed up, Chris' cellphone began to ring. After a quick glance down he saw that it was the network and he grinned.

"Chris McLean, here."

_"We've finished drafting up the season, Chris."_

"Really? Great."

_"We've got some great stuff in there, McLean. It's gonna be your kind of fun."_

"Will it, now?" A slow, evil grin spread across the man's lips. "Great. I'll see you guys… Friday for a debrief?"

_"We'll see you Friday."_

The host shoved his phone back into his back pocket, sliding his sunglasses back down over his eyes. The lighting in the mall glinted off of his perfect row of teeth, adding a certain dramatic flair that could only be trademarked to none other than Chris McLean.

_**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous…**_

* * *

Thank you ALL for your wonderful submissions. Choosing a cast for this was very, VERY difficult because of the sheer amount of applications I received.

I anticipated around 20-30.

I received close to **60.**

That was a very flattering, very awesome surprise and I can't say how difficult it was to pick a cast, and I hope that even if your character didn't make cut that you'll stick around and read the story anyway :) It'd mean a lot to me!

The entire season has been thoroughly plotted out and I hope to make this as entertaining and true to Total Drama as I can. The first, official chapter will probably take a little while longer to write, but I certainly hope to queue up a couple days so that the wait won't be too agonizing.

See you all soon! I will also be posting polls, promo stuff and whatnot on my profile and the **official blog** I have created for this fanfiction. I will provide you with the link if you desire it.

-Alexex

* * *

_TOTAL DRAMA REPRISE: OFFICIAL CAST_

Jeremy Stevens- The Closeted Fanboy: Me

**Tamara Paulsen- The Naïve One: SMOSHbuscus girl**

Frank "Frankie" Mattews- The Mean Gay: freakazoid123

**Tayana Corinne- The Perky Athlete: DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs**

Razor Dingo Slinger- The Dependable Celebrity: PersonalitySoup

**Miles- The One with the Prosthetic Arm: LacedUp**

Judas Mammon- The Fox in the Hen House: Obsidios

**Charlotte- The Quiet Heckler: Kirbyfan11**

Steve Wilder- The Gaming Musician: RoyalShowstopperXIII

**Angel- The Manipulative Back-stabber: EvilAngel666**

Maverick Dongwu- The Naturalist: VBeast

**Alexis J. Alexandrov- The Intelligent Foreigner: Hoodie Goddess**

Lucinda van Mons- The Medium: Shadowed Theatre

**Brooklyn Hart- The Head Cheerleader: babydon'tletmefall**


	3. Episode 1: Bye-Bye Birdie! Part 1

**Total Drama Reprise Episode 1: **"Bye-Bye Birdie!" Part 1

* * *

"Man, it's been years since I've seen that thing putter along the lake." Chris chuckled, eying the Boat of Losers. Most of its paint had peeled, only making it look more pathetic.

Excellent.

The only difference was that the boat had a new destination. Alas, Camp Wawanawkwa was no more… mainly due to the fact that it had blown up. That's a suitable way to clean up toxic waste… right? Oh who cares. Canada pulled out of the Kyoto Protocol anyway, it's not like they were liable either way. Letting out a reminiscent sigh, the host glanced down at his watch before grinning.

It was almost torture time!

Instead of 12 days of Christmas, Chris got to host this show.

_**Much**__ better._

Christmas was too jolly.

Unfortunately for the budget, Pahkitew Island was a failed investment. The lawyers were still in quite a lot of heat over the whole "self-destruct" incident. Now they were back to a _boring _natural island. However, rather than deciding to have the season in the province of Ontario, the production staff had decided to move things to the West Coast! Glancing over at a couple cameramen, Chris' grin widened when he was told that the campers would be there momentarily and to begin introducing the show.

Lights…

Camera…

Action!

"Hey there, folks! You've got it right. It's me, _Chris McLean_, coming at you **live **from scenic B.C. on Saturna Island! It is known for its narrowness, referred to by the natives as "Long Nose Island." We're back with a brand new cast- they'll duking it out for TEN. MILLION. DOLLARS!" He threw his arms out in a grand gesture as a wheelbarrow full of million dollar cases of money came into view. Smirking, Chris grabbed the handles and began wheeling the prize money down a rickety dock, reaching the largest area— where the boats would soon be arriving with the contestants. "We've got a brand new island here and all of your favourite challenges from previous seasons!"

Chris paused for a moment before glaring at someone off screen- presumably an intern.

"Real lazy writing, if you ask me. But! That definitely won't spoil our fun, now will it?" His teeth shimmered perfectly under the warm, British Colombia sun as he waggled his perfectly waxed eyebrows. "Definitely not."

Leaning forward, Chris smirked as the camera zoomed in on him cupping his mouth. "I've snuck in a few new challenges too, _juuuussst_ to keep our campers on their toes. Wouldn't want them to get too comfortable, am I right?"

The host began pacing along the dock, eyes still trained on the camera.

"There will be laughs, there will be tears… there will also be betrayal, romance, and our _favourite_… **drama!**"

"Here on Total… Drama… Reprise!"

* * *

"And we're back, here on Total Drama Reprise." Chris announced once they returned from their first commercial break. The sounded of a loud, powerful motor was heard soon after, brining a large, sadistic smile to his face. Shortly after reaching the dock, the boat drove away once the first contestant stepped off, eying Chris with a scowl that only made his grin widen.

"_Alexis_! Welcome to Camp Nagadan!

"Stuff it, McLean. Don't think that I don't know that it was _you _who put my luggage in the _one room on the entire boat that had a leak! _All my clothes are damp, now!" The girl snarled, getting up in the host's face.

Glaring down at her and pushing her out of his precious camera time, he dusted himself off and played dumb. "Whatever do you mean, A.J.? I'm merely the _gorgeous_ host of the show. Sheesh… paranoid, much?"

The pair didn't have a chance to argue because of a low roar being heard as a boy landed on the dock, via jetpack. Smiling and setting his bags down, he walked over to the two other people on the dock, oblivious to Chris' glare. He _hated _being upstaged.

"Razor… glad to see you made it." Chris said, voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Aha, yeah! My boat never came, so my parents just said I ride on over. No big deal, mate." Razor chuckled, holding up his hand for a highfive, glad to meet Chris.

Smiling evilly, Chris shoved his palm into the teen's face, knocking him off the dock and into the lake… only to see Razor fly up before he could hit the water.

"Good one, Chris!"

"Is that even allowed? Talk about an unfair advantage." Alexis complained.

"I'll allow it… _for __**now**_." Chris replied, glancing over towards the next boat to arrive. A shaggy looking teen with deep blue eyes stepped off of the boat and he set down his duffel bag, smiling at Alexis and Razor before turning to Chris. Tugging at his camoflauge-coloured collar, he glanced at the dense forest that was Saturna Island. He immediately felt a pull towards it…

"Maverick! You're looking a lot less… drooly." Chris said, before _'Rule Britannia'_ can be heard blaring off of the speakers of an incoming boat.

Angel Hale's chin was held up high and her back was straight with perfect posture. She was a lady, after all. Alexis rolled her eyes while both Razor and Maverick's jaw dropped at both the girl's physical attractiveness and how… _in control _she seemed.

"Lovely entrance, Angel." Chris complimented.

"Why thank you, Chris." Angel replied in that charming English accent of hers, smiling over at Razor. The jetpack enthusiast glanced between her and the boat, noticing that she still had to transport her luggage.

"Allow me." Part of his Australian accent had slipped out, but he continued smiling as he carried her bags over to her.

"What a gentleman…"

"_What a princess._" Alexis scoffed, not buying into her routine.

Angel had heard Alexis' snarky comment, but let it slide. For now.

Wondrously golden curls shine under the warm sun as the next boat arrives. A peppy girl in a pink tank top and white shorts arrived next. She tossed her bags onto the deck and hopped off, landing on her feet easily.

"Hi everyone!" She smiled.

"Welcome, Brooklyn." Chris responded, and before Brookyln could say anything else, Chris smirked and walked in front of her, blocking her from the camera. Brooklyn pouted, poking her head out from behind the host as she winced a bit. "I'd introduce you to everyone, but someone more interesting has already arrived. And that would require me caring."

Charlotte shoved her cellphone into her back pocket as she arrived at Saturna Island, smiling adorably. Once she set down her bags, she pulled out a whiteboard and a marker.

'Hello' She wrote, signing it with a heart and a smiley face.

"What's with the white board?" Brooklyn asked nosily. Sure, everyone was wondering about it… but didn't dare ask.

And then there's Brooklyn.

"Charlotte here is mute." Chris explained, patting the petite brunette on the shoulder.

"Mute?" Maverick asked, a bit confused by what that meant.

"It means that she cannot speak." Alexis explained, earning a nod of understanding from Maverick.

"Wait a minute… she can't even talk, how is she more interesting than me!" Brooklyn asked, earning a few glares from her fellow contestants.

"Well for one, she's not an asshole." Alexis replied bluntly.

Before the argument could continue any further, the sound of a horn blaring from the next boat cut them off. Next, a plump, mystical girl with shamanistic scarves decorating her body stepped off the boat. The wood creaked beneath her weight, earning a snort from Brooklyn. Lucinda glared at her before her stare became more intense— this made Brooklyn very uncomfortable. She grimaced a bit.

"Ah, Lucinda. Welcome to Saturna Island!" Chris greeted, walking up to her and smiling at the camera even though in actuality he thought she was freaking weird.

The dark-skinned girl simply nodded in response before glancing in Maverick's direction. "I sense a familiar."

Looking uncomfortable, thinking about his overly strong connection to nature, Maverick simply ignored her. Lucinda started walking towards him and he took a few steps back, not really wanting to talk to her. "You needn't be frightened, creature."

"Creature? Rude. He's a person!" Brooklyn said, attacking Lucinda. Perhaps she could take some of the heat off herself and pass it onto Lucinda. No one was buying it, though.

Shortly after Lucinda arrived another boat pulled in. A boy with his hair in a small ponytail, resting underneath a baseball cap was next to arrive. He had his nose in a handheld gaming device until it was time to offload his luggage. Stuffing it in his pocket, he tossed down numerous suitcases before he brought down some music equipment. "Hey everyone, I'm Steve."

He received a faint response, seeing as every single female had their eyes trained on the sharply dressed stature of Judas Mammon, who had just recently arrive. Slipping a wad of bills into the hand of his driver, he smiled as the man began carrying off his luggage. "Thank you, my good man."

"Judas… good to see you." Chris greeted, unable to suppress his smirk at the amount of female attention the boy was getting—especially from Brooklyn.

She would be in for a rude awakening.

"Please, Chris. Call me Jude. Judas is too… formal." He replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, sending a wink Brooklyn's way. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

Miles, the hardworking free-runner arrived next. He began reaching to carry his luggage, only to be stopped by Judas.

"Easy, there. Let me help you out."

Sighing, Miles tried not to glare at the boy.

_He was only trying to be nice. It wasn't pity. _

"I got it, thanks. I carried them to the boat… I can carry them off of it."

"Proud, proud Miles… It's resolve like that that we like to see!" Chris grinned, giving a thumbs up at the camera. "Lord knows you're gonna need it here."

All of the campers shared an uneasy look at his comment, knowing how much he liked to make his contestants miserable… and how good he was at it, for that matter.

The next boat pulled up to the dock and a chipper looking female was standing by the railing. She waved at her competition, earning a few unenthusiastic waves back.

"It looks like Tayana has arrived." Chris smiled.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Eh, nothing much. Kinda excited." Razor replied, sending a handsome smile her way. Tayana met his gaze and kept it for a moment before letting out a chuckle.

"Well, that's good to hear."

"Barf." Brooklyn commented, earning a glare from Tayana.

"What's your deal?" She challenged. Alexis admired this, and crossed her arms and walked up beside Tayana to show her support.

Realizing that her little comment had offended, Brooklyn quickly started backpedalling. "Chill. I was just kidding."

Tayana seemed to simmer down a bit, but was still pretty peeved with Brooklyn.

"Ahhhh, hostility… It smells so _delicious_." Chris chuckled, resting a hand on his stomach as he doubled over and chuckled. After wiping an imaginary tear from his eye, the host smiled as another boat came into view as it drove towards the dock.

"Next, here we have Jeremy… something or other."

"It's Stevens. Jeremy Stevens." The teen corrected, glaring at Chris as he tugged his suitcase onto the dock. He eyed all of teens on the dock, slightly intimidated by the attractiveness of some of them (namely Angel and Judas). Little friendships had already started to form, and being one of the last campers to arrive meant he was already at a disadvantage. It also didn't help that he wasn't very good at talking to people.

Lucinda was trying to spiritually connect with Maverick, while the latter just uncomfortably let her 'get a read on him.'

Tayana and Razor were chatting animatedly while she complimented his jet pack.

Alexis and Charlotte stood next to one another in an comfortable silence—the former, however, seemed to be glancing at the rest of the campers intently.

Angel and Judas were standing together silently, looking… powerful.

Miles and Brooklyn were also standing next to one another, glancing at each other uncomfortably; Brooklyn because the sight of Miles' prosthetic arm made her feel uneasy, and Miles because Brooklyn was staring at him.

That left Steve, quietly gaming near the back of the group. Sighing, Jeremy walked over and stood by him. "What're you playing?" He asked.

"Pokemon."

"Cool."

And that was pretty much the highlight of the conversation. Steve continued playing and Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck, sighing.

"What an awkward kid." Chris remarked, earning a glare from Jeremy.

"Shut up! At least I'm not a wannabe Jeff Probst!"

Chris looked incredibly offended while the majority of the other campers didn't understand the reference.

"Who's Jeff Probst?" Maverick asked.

"The host of Survivor." Tayana explained, giggling at the joke. Jeremy smirked, proud of his retort.

"Oooohhhh… there's Jeremy, laying down the _sick_ burns." Razor smirked, giving him a high five.

"Shut up! We have other, _kinder _campers to introduce! Meanie!" Chris pouted, tempted to push Jeremy in the lake. The next boat pulled in and Chris immediately sighed, regretting his word choice. Frankie was the next to arrive, and he was in no way "kind."

"'Sup, sluts." Frankie greeted, tossing his brown bangs out of his grey eyes. Miles, Jeremy, Angel and Tayana smirked at the greeting. And clear in the way Frankie spoke, it was obvious that he was rather flamboyant. Tossing his bags down in the growing pile, he rested his hand on his hip as he went and stood next to Angel.

"This is Frank, everyone." Chris said.

"Ew…" The boy glared, crinkling his nose. "It's **Frankie**, actually. Frank sounds _waaaay _too beefy. What am I? A mechanic?" He rolled his eyes. "Disgusting."

Frankie's attentive stare instantly landed on Brooklyn, and he gave a scoff. "Nice ringlets, Wendy Darling. Why don't you go back to Neverland?"

Brooklyn glared at him. "Shut **UP**!"

"No, keep going. I kinda wanna hear this." Tayana smirked.

"No time." Chris interrupted, holding up his hand to hush the group of unruly teenagers. "Our last contestant is here! Welcome to Saturna Island, Tamara! Aren't you excited to be here?"

Tamara set her bags down and glanced at the group of intimidating teens, frowning for a moment. She plastered on a cheerful smile quickly, though.

"Of course. I'm totally excited!"

Angel and Judas watched her with a close eye, noticing the way she responded to Chris. They smirked a bit.

"Alright, campers. Once and for all; welcome to Camp Nagadan, located on the scenic Saturna Island of British Colombia. The producers put a lot of thought into the choosing of this island… mostly because, you know, it's deadly. Fun, huh?"

After smiling sadistically, Chris began pacing along the dock in front of the campers as he gave a rundown of what would be their hope for the duration of the competition.

"We've brought back everyone's favourite outhouse confessional; scents and grime, _fully preserved. _The mess hall is a ten minute walk from the beach, and I should probably warn you now—the water is a little… chilly."

Pausing for a moment, the host smirked as he shoved Alexis into the lake, laughing hysterically at her scream and the splash that was heard. Nearby campers quickly scrambled out of the host's reach.

_**"Isn't that right, A.J.?!**_" He shouted over the edge, grinning down at her cruelly.

"Poshel na khuy!" The girl chewed him out in Russian, grumbling as she swam to the ladder and began climbing back up.

"The communal washrooms are here," he gestured towards the building on the right, "co-ed cabins are there…" he gestured to the two team cabins down the path from the washrooms. Behind the buildings, there was incredibly dense forestry.

"Wait a minute… did you say 'co-ed?'" Miles asked, while a couple other guys grinned perversely.

"That CAN'T be allowed." Alexis said with a scowl, ringing out her hair as Charlotte drew a frowny face on her whiteboard and held it up to Chris.

"_Oh_, but it can. The producers and I agreed that it would be an _interesting_ twist, seeing as all of our other living arrangements in previous seasons had been divided by sex. Besides— you're all 16 or over. We expect that all of you are going to act like respectable, _classy_ young adults."

****~Confession Cam~****

"Classy young adults?" Judas scowled. "I'm sure that _some of us_ **could** behave in such a manner…" He's obviously referring to himself. "However, this _**is**_ Total Drama… and I'm banking on none of these losers being able to act like human beings, let alone 'classy' ones."

****BZZZTT****

"I am the epitome of classy." Angel said poshly, crossing her arms over her chest before a slow smirk spreads across her lips. "Until I have a reason not to be."

****~Back to Reality~****

Gesturing to a collection of stumps and a fire pit down by the beach, Chris smiled and then glanced back to the campers. "Here is where we'll be having our ever-dramatic marshmallow ceremonies. This time, in front of a dangerously **large** bonfire! Cool, right?" The host grinned evilly. "Each team will have a totem pole with carvings of each member's head—the loser of the day will not only be sent home, but their head will ceremoniously be thrown in the fire _by their own teammates. _Talk about a total sense of betrayal… watching your own head get thrown into a **fire** by those you previously thought to trust? _Ouch_."

"What are the teams, by the way?" Tamara asked.

"Sssshhhhhhhh." The host pressed his finger to her lips before smiling at the camera evilly. "And as for the teams, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Part 1 of 2.

Part two is finished and will be uploaded in a couple days, once you all have a chance to read and review this part :)

More updates and plot bunnies will be released on the **Total Drama Reprise blog!**

See you guys soon!

~Alexex


	4. Episode 1: Bye-Bye Birdie! Part 2

**Total Drama Reprise Episode 1:** "Bye-Bye Birdie!" Part 2

* * *

"What are the teams, by the way?" Tamara asked.

"Sssshhhhhhhh." The host pressed his finger to her lips before smiling at the camera evilly. "And as for the teams, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough."

The campers exchanged nervous looks.

"For now, leave your stuff here. The interns will put it away while _we _head into the forest to start your first challenge!" Chris grinned, starting to walk down the bath into the thick brush.

The campers started following Chris. The teenagers were feeling a multitude of emotions; excitement, nervousness, and fear were among some of them.

Chris stopped in a shaded clearing, looking to the contestants before he started explaining the challenge.

"Today, you all will be making a friend!"

"Oh goody." Frankie said sarcastically.

"After partnering up, your task will be to find the key to one of these seven chests." He pointed to a cluster of treasure chests. "On the inside there are rewards, each chest ranging from value of the items inside—it all depends on what key you find. The first five 'teams' to unlock their chests win immunity. For the entire day; so that means once the official teams split up, you won't be able to be voted off. The last two teams to finish are on the chopping block. You have two minutes to partner up."

Jeremy and Steve shrugged and decided to partner up while Lucinda was quick to stick by Maverick, smiling because of the natural purity to his aura. She quite enjoyed it, and Maverick; despite feeling a bit uneasy and overwhelmed by the density of the forest was comforted by Lucinda's spiritual connection.

People rather easily annoyed Alexis in general so Charlotte seemed like the perfect fit seeing as she was adorable and quiet. Their height difference wasn't too sever either, which complimented them both well.

Angel and Judas were the next team to form and he bowed his head at her politely, earning a smile. Charlotte watched them, not liking their closeness. Lucinda also wasn't a fan of this partnerships; their auras were dark— and together, she could predict a sense of devastation.

Brooklyn was pouting; having been making eyes for Judas from the moment he arrived. That was when she noticed that she was one of the only ones left without a partner.

Frankie and Miles were introducing themselves to one another, having a neutral sort of air about them; Frankie may have been fierce, but he wouldn't dare be rude to someone different (like himself).

Unlike Brooklyn.

Razor was flirting with Tamara, who was blushing and quite in awe of his charm. It was very difficult for her to do much of anything without saying yes to all of his advances.

That left Tayana and Brooklyn without partners. Sighing, Tayana walked over and Brooklyn played with a few strands of her blonde hair.

"Sorry. I think we got off on the wrong foot…" She frowned.

Tayana smiled and the apology. "It's fine."

"Sweet. Everyone's got a partner now… soooo. Here are your ropes." Chris said as an intern approached with an armful of ropes, sighing boredly.

"What are the ropes for?" Miles asked.

"Oh! That's right, I totally forgot to mention the fact that you'll be doing this challenge 3-legged." The host smirked. He received a few groans in response as the intern started tying the 7 teams' ankles together.

****~Confession Cam~****

"Man… that totally puts a wrench in my strategy." Razor frowned, patting his jet pack. "I was going to fly up to see if there was anything in the trees. It would save a lot of time, but I guess that's not going to work."

****~Back to Reality~****

"You have half an hour. On your mark… get set… **GO!"** Chris signaled the start of the challenge by blowing his blow horn, crossing his arms as the 7 teams scattered—some faster than others—and began the hunt for their keys.

* * *

Tayana and Brooklyn were similar in height so it was easier for them to keep a light jog as they began heading down a path that lead towards the lake.

"Maybe Chris hid a key in the sand or the lake. We should check there first." Tayana suggested.

****~Confession Cam~****

"Okay… it's going to sound _really bad, _but by maybe leading Brooklyn and myself on a wild goose chase we could get one of the losing slots. It'd be simple to out perform her in the sudden death round, and possibly get her sent home." Tayana said with a meek smile and a shrug.

****~Back to Reality~****

"Whoa, hey! Look at that tide pool! It's huge!" Brooklyn chuckled, walking over to it. Close to the bonfire ceremony grounds there was a tide pool down along the beach. As Tayana looked away, Brooklyn gasped and pulled out a key. "Oh my gosh! I found one!"

****~Confession Cam~****

"Well there goes that strategy…" Tayana frowned.

****~Back to Reality****

"Let's head back!" Brooklyn giggled, shoving the key into the back pocket of her shorts as she took off in a run, Tayana stumbling with her with a weak smile.

* * *

Just as the girls were rushing over to the starting area, Frankie and Miles were limping over looking incredibly pissed off. They were covered in red spots, making Chris laugh when he saw them. Their key had been in a beehive.

"Ahhh… I was hoping someone would go for that one."

"Stuff it, McLean." Frankie growled, picking off a few stingers as he and Miles headed over to the chests. Their key opened one that was full of bug spray and soothing ointment for their stings. The two boys sighed in relief as Brooklyn and Tayana opened their treasure chest. Inside, there were two coupons.

"What are these?" Tayana frowned, holding up the two pieces of paper; they had Chef's face plastered on them.

"Those are breakfast coupons. That means that come breakfast tomorrow, you get to custom order _whatever you want_ to eat." Chris explained.

"Sweet!" Both girls cheered after high fiving.

After being handed a megaphone, Chris clicked it on and held it up.

"**Frankie, Miles, Tayana and Brooklyn have already made it back with their keys, winning immunity! You guys may wanna pick up the pace…"**

* * *

Having heard Chris' warning, Maverick continued trying to pick up a scent on the keys… but it was hard with all of the natural interference. In order to get a better sense of things, he bent down on all fours and started sniffing the ground like a dog as he headed down a path that lead towards a cave.

"Easy, friend." Lucinda chuckled as she got tugged around, nearly losing her balance. "You needn't hurry. We still have fifteen minutes left. If it'll help, I will attempt to spiritually connect with the key… use my incredible foresight to see where it may be located." Lucinda said soothingly before pausing, as Maverick didn't respond. He continued to sniff the ground, panting quietly.

Perking up as he got a lead, Maverick barked and tugged Lucinda along to a large boulder in the cave, which had a key strapped to it.

"Good boy." Lucinda smiled faintly, plucking it up and storing it in her bra for safekeeping. Maverick then began sniffing around the cave for other scents, too preoccupied with them to remember that he was in the middle of a challenge. Lucinda blinked a few times before waving her hands eccentrically, trying to snap him out of it.

"You can stop now, friend."

Reaching forward, Lucinda squeaked when Maverick nearly bit her as he growled before continuing to mull around like a dog, dragging the girl along.

****~Confession Cam~****

"Right, so… about that." Maverick sighed, smiling meekly. "I was a little too excited for the competition earlier today, and skipped lunch before I got on the boat. By the time the challenge started I was _starving_ and was overpowered by my tracking skills. Other than that, I can't really remember much of anything else… only that me and Lucinda won immunity." After pushing a few strands of shaggy brown hair out of his eyes, he smiled a bit. "I like Lucinda. She doesn't seem very judgmental at all."

****BZZZTT****

"Maverick's bond with nature is far superior to that of a normal human's… perhaps even mine." Lucinda said. "I need to learn more about this… it could perhaps be very useful in the future."

****~Back to Reality~****

"**Lucinda and Maverick are the next ones to win invincibility! Four teams remain, only two spots are left…"** Chris warned over the loudspeaker as Lucinda opened her and Maverick's chest. On the inside there were memory-foam pillows. Those would make those uncomfortable bunk beds a bit more bearable.

* * *

Angel and Judas were walking through a clearing, not looking very amused. Pushing some branches out of the way, they stumbled behind a bush in order to hide when they heard some other contestants coming.

Jeremy and Steve had had very little luck so far until they noticed a key hanging on a nearby branch. "Dude, look!" Steve chuckled, pointing it out.

"But it's in a tree. How are we going to get to it? I can't even climb a tree when I'm _**not**_ attached to someone." Jeremy said with a frown.

"Crap… I didn't think of that." Steve frowned, not the most adept with climbing either. "Maybe I can knock it down with a rock, or something!"

"Good idea, man." Jeremy grinned. Maybe he wouldn't be one of the losers after all!

Angel and Judas, having heard all of this from their spot in the bush by the trunk of the tree, shared a smirk.

"When it falls, grab it and then make a run for it." Angel instructed.

****~Confession Cam~****

"What a delightfully _**sinister**_ strategy." Judas remarked, scratching his chin with a faint smirk. "I was thinking the same thing. Let the nerdlings do all of the grunt work while Angel and I emerge victorious. Brilliant."

****BZZZTT****

"It was quite a simple solution to our predicament." Angel said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Having both brains _and _beauty really does come in handy."

****~Back to Reality~****

Jeremy and Steve started lobbing rocks at the key dangling from a string. Their aim was a little off but they were getting closer. However, soon both Tamara and Razor emerged into the clearing, seeing the key.

"I can get it with my jetpack!" Razor grinned, earning a smile and a clap from Tamara. Sure—she was a bit scared to be lifted off the ground but Razor seemed like a professional.

_What could possibly go wrong?_

From his position with his back to the bush, Razor didn't see Judas' arm reach out to tamper with his jet pack. So as he and Tamara lifted off the acceleration was a bit wonky.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_" The pair shrieked as they slammed into a couple of branches and got tangled. Their impact caused the key to drop and land in Angel's palm.

Jeremy and Steve started rushing to the bush to search for the key but before they could reach it, both Razor and Tamara landed on them, crushing them to the ground. All four of them let out a groan as Angel and Judas snickered, sharing an evil smile as they started running back to the treasure chests.

Charlotte narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she watched the pair of them rush by as she and Alexis started heading back to camp, having found their key in a bird's nest. Both girls had scratch marks down their arms and feathers in their ratty hair from having been attacked by the mother birds.

* * *

"And there we have it, folks." remarked Chris as the final two winning pairs arrived back at camp. After having unlocked their chests, it was revealed that Judas and Angel had won boxes of chocolate energy bars while Charlotte and Alexis had won cameras. Charlotte seemed _very _pleased with her prize.

"How is _that_ fair?" Frankie glared at both Alexis and Charlotte, scratching at his ointment and bee-sting covered forearm. "We get stung by bees and they get brand-new cameras? This is bull."

Miles nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," smiled Chris before he shrugged. He wasn't sorry at all. "Them's the pickings."

Jermey, Steve, Tamara and Razor all limped over with frowns on their faces. They had lost.

"**Congratulations to Brooklyn, Tayana, Frankie, Miles, Lucinda, Maverick, Angel, Jude, Charlotte and Alexis!** You are all safe from elimination and are another step closer to the _ten million dollar prize!_"

The ten invincibility winners cheered and shared high fives; some of them even hugged, smiling at their partners/friends.

"Ahhh, you all seem to be getting along much better." The Host noticed, sinister smile on his face.

All of the campers (even the losing teams) nodded and smiled, glancing at their partners.

"Ooh… that's going to make this a lot harder, then…"

"Make what a lot harder?" Tayana asked, elbow resting on a smiling Brooklyn's shoulder.

Glad that someone had asked, Chris crossed his arms and grinned widely. "Say goodbye to your partners. I'm splitting you all up to make our two new teams."

"_**What?!**_" Everyone yelled, eyes widening.

"**Angel, Tayana, Razor, Alexis, Lucinda, Frankie and Jeremy**; you are now on the team known as **'Les Guêpes Hurlant!'**; which means **'The Killer Bees' **in French." Chris said proudly. "We decided to tap into some of Canada's French culture; _merci_ Québéc."

"Actually… that means **'The Shrieking Wasps.'**" Angel pointed out with a scowl, irritated with the fact that she was now on a different team from Judas.

Irritated at being corrected, Chris rolled his eyes and then turned to the remaining campers.

"**Miles, Jude, Charlotte, Tamara, Brooklyn, Steve, and Maverick;** you are now on **'Les Arbustes Astucieux!'** That means—"

"'**The Crafty Shrubs'**?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what? Fine. You guys will be known as **The Shrieking Wasps** and **The Crafty Shrubs!** This is what we get for trying to be culturally diverse. Sheesh." Chris said with a huff, crossing his arms. "Razor and Jermey; since you both sucked hard during this challenge, you will be competing in the tie breaking match for The Shrieking Wasps."

The host then turned to The Crafty Shrubs. "Steve and Tamara, you too. The winners get invincibility for their team and a delicious pasta dinner catered by the interns while the losers are on the chopping block; and _their_ team will be given something tasty to eat. From Chef." Chris smirked.

"Once you re-tie yourselves you will have **five** **minutes** to find the final key. It is somewhere in this kiddie pool full of worms. Oh—and you guys can't use your hands."

"_Or_ _jetpacks_." Chris gave Razor a signal that told him that he was watching him, and the teen gulped.

****~Confession Cam~****

"I can't use my jetpack?" Razor pouted. "That's like telling a bird not to fly!"

****BZZZTT****

"I was pretty relieved when Chris told Razor that he couldn't use his jetpack, not gonna lie." Jeremy said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I saw the way he and Tamara ended up in a tree and I am _not_ about that life."

****~Back to Reality~****

"On your mark… get set… go!"

Both teams hesitated for a moment at the sight of the slimy, wriggly worms. But ten million dollars was on the line, so Steve glanced at Tamara as he neared the edge of the pool.

"Well at least it's not spiders… those things give me the creeps. You ready to win this?"

"Errr…. Yes."

****~Confession Cam~****

"No! I was NOT ready! Worms are so _gross… _but I didn't want to be the one to cost my team the challenge… then everyone would be mad at me." Tamara frowned.

****~Back to Reality~** **

Cringing as they stepped into the mushy worms, they began swiping their feet through it all to try and find the key.

"Come on, losers! Hurry it up!" Frankie glared, leaning forward menacingly. "I did not get stung by bees for our team to _lose! _Pick up the pace!"

Jeremy was actually pretty intimidated by Frankie, so he started leaning forward only for Razor's hesitation to tug the rope and trip Jeremy, sending him face first into the pile of worms.

"Ewwww…" The rest of the team winced at the sight of Jeremy while Razor tripped and fell in after Jeremy, the weight of the jet pack and the slipperiness of the worms keeping them both down. Since they can't use their hands, muffled groans are heard as the two of them used their faces to sift through the worms in hopes of finding the key.

"Ten seconds left!" Chris warned.

After kicking around for a few more seconds, Tamara kicked out a pile of worms; a key then glinted under the sunlight.

"**The Crafty Shrubs win!**" Chris said into his megaphone, earning a few cheers from the respective team. Steve and Tamara grinned, climbing out of the pool of worms. Miles gave Steve a high five while Judas winked at Tamara, making her blush.

"Wasps… you are today's losers. I will see you at the bonfire ceremony at sun down. Razor… Jeremy… you guys might wanna start pleading your cases." Chris said with a small smirk. The two boys shared a look and sighed as they wiped themselves clean of worms. They then frowned when they saw all of their teammates glaring at them.

* * *

"Alexis! Wanna share a bunk with me?" Tayana asked. Alexis nodded, setting her stuff down by Tayana's.

"Splitting the cabin to have a girls' side and guys' makes a lot of sense." Alexis agreed.

"Who do you think we should vote for? Jeremy or Razor?"

"I don't know about you two, but that Jeremy kid seems pretty useless. He's weak and wouldn't do well in physical challenges." Angel said as she tossed her stuff onto the top bunk. She'd be sharing with Lucinda.

"Agreed." Frankie scoffed from his seat on his bunk across the way from the girls, rubbing on some more ointment for his bee stings.

Speaking of the devil, Jeremy walked into the cabin next. Biting his lip, he walked over to Frankie and smiled awkwardly. "Do you mind if I bunk with you?"

Realizing the implications of his words, he blushed and backpedalled. "I-I mean…"

"It's fine. However, I wouldn't suggest getting _too_ comfortable." Frankie said nonchalantly while Alexis, Tayana, Lucinda and Angel nodded in agreement as they eyed him warily.

Stomach churning, Jeremy managed a weak glare. "Y-you guys need me! Besides, the only reason I lost my footing was because of Razor's jetpack. That thing is heavy! Not to mention the fact that the moment you guys get a mental challenge, you guys would be screwed. No offense."

The girls and Frankie shared a look.

He made an interesting point…

****~Confession Cam~****

"It took a lot of balls for him to stand up for himself, that Jeremy." Frankie mused, tapping his chin. "He does have a point. Razor doesn't seem like the type to have a lot going on upstairs… his love for that jetpack is also pretty freaking weird, too. Not to mention the fact that he has a _horrible _haircut." He then scowled.

****BZZZTT****

"I was pretty bummed to lose the challenge. But Tamara did a good job winning. Good for her." Razor smiled as he tinkered with his jetpack. "However, I don't know what happened with my jetpack! I've never seen it glitch like that before! And yeah, I'm pretty confident in my chances of lasting the night. Jeremy really has nothing going for him."

****BZZZTT****

"I still think Razor is far more useful than Jeremy. So though it may seem that I was convinced by his _pathetic_ little plea, I'm still voting for him." Angel said, making a fist with her hand.

****~Back to Reality~****

"Man… those interns sure know how to cook." Steve smiled, rubbing his stomach. He'd gorged himself on quite a few plates of pasta. "Now I'm beat."

"Yeah, me too." Miles agreed with a tired smile.

"Yeah, well… pasta is just empty carbs. That's why you're tired. I only had a little taste." Brooklyn said snootily, earning an eye roll from the two boys.

Miles pointed at her with his prosthetic arm, making her wince. "You've still got some sauce on your upper lip."

That made the girl blush and glare at them as they walked away chuckling.

"Allow me." Judas smiled, swiping the pad along Brooklyn's upper lip to clear away the sauce; it made her brush brighter.

"T-Thanks, Jude. At least _someone _is a gentleman!" She shouted after Miles and Steve, before huffing and heading off to the showers.

Charlotte, Maverick and Tamara were the next ones to emerge from the mess hall. Tamara blushed at the smile she received from Judas, and walked over to him when he beckoned her over.

"Nice job today."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad we're teammates, Tamara. I see us getting a lot closer in the future."

She blushed deeply.

"Y-yeah! Me too!"

****~Confession Cam~****

"Poor, sweet girl… She's never going to see it coming when I _**crush**_her." Judas sneered, crushing a pretty flower in his palm before he smirked. "For now, she's safe; and that _wonderfully _useful 'yes' complex of hers will be of great import to me."

****~Back to Reality~****

Just as Tamara walked away, Angel approached Judas. Eying her warily, he crossed his arms as he waited for an explanation. Now that they were on opposite teams he saw no use in being strategically nice to her.

"I hope this doesn't put an end to our partnership." Angel said.

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm proposing an inter-team alliance, love. This way, we can control who goes home when, no matter _**what**_ team wins or loses. You see a threat for your team on my team? They're gone, no questions asked."

"In exchange for what?"

"The rest of y our energy bars, and the same favour being returned back to myself. Do we have a deal?"

Judas eyed the blonde vixen carefully, before smiling evilly. He placed his hand in hers and shook it.

"We have a deal."

* * *

The sun had finally set on the gorgeous Saturna Island. The Crafty Shrubs had unpacked their things and were lounging around in their cabins, chatting and getting to know one another.

The Shrieking Wasps, on a different note, had just finished casting their votes and were sitting on a cluster of tree stumps by the large bonfire.

"Welcome, Wasps; to the first ever, Total Drama Reprise bonfire ceremony. You all know the drill. Whoever doesn't receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Humiliation and board the boat of losers. Or…"

"Or what?" Tayana frowned.

"Or get launched from a catapault or hurled from a canon. It depends on what you spin on this spinner!" Chris smirked, earning a few wide-eyed stares.

"This bonfire ceremony is a little different, because five of you have automatic invincibility. _**Frankie, Angel, Tayana, Lucinda and Alexis?**_ You all are safe."

He tossed each camper a marshmallow.

"Jeremy. Razor. It was a very, _very _close vote."

Both boys shared a concerned look. Jeremy looked much more nervous than Razor; mostly due to the fact that Angel was narrowing her eyes at Jeremy.

"Angel… would you mind doing the honours by burning one of your teammates off of your team?"

Nodding, the blonde was handed two carved heads; one was Jeremy's, the other was Razor's. She walked over to the bonfire and held up both of the heads. The boys were sweating now.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

After a long pause, Angel threw Razor's head into the fire.

"Jeremy. You're safe." Chris tossed the final marshmallow to the boy, and Jeremy sighed in relief.

"What?! But how?!" Razor gasped, eying his teammates with betrayal in his scarlet-rimmed green eyes.

"Quite easily, actually. Most of it has to do with the fact that they voted you off because you're weirdly attached to your jetpack. Even _I'm_ not **that** attached to mine." Chris said bluntly before spinning the elimination spinner. "Looks like you'll be flying home via **catapult** tonight!"

Still in a state of shock, Chef came and lifted Razor and carried him off to the dock. Placing him into the catapult, Razor glared at Chris.

"It's fine, I didn't need this dumb show anyways! Besides—my parents are _way richer _and more famous than you, McLean! You **wish** you were this _cooooooooooooolllllll…!_"

Chris simply smirked as Razor's voice faded off into the distance as he was hurled from the catapult.

"And there you have it, folks. It looks like it's time to say "Bye-Bye Birdie" to our first contestant! Which fan-favourite challenge will we bring back next? Who will be sent home and how! One thing that we _do _know, is that we will definitely bring the drama! Here on…

_**Total**_…

_**Drama**_…

_**Reprise!**_"

* * *

Ohhhhh my gosh this elimination was hard. It was very, VERY difficult to pick who would be going home first… but for the plot that I have worked out for the entire season, it was necessary.

For more extras and plot bunnies, check out my **Total Drama Reprise blog. **

**You can also send in confessionals in your review, a private message or submit it to my blog!

Please review with your thoughts on the challenge, how I'm doing with your character, and anything else you want me to know! :)

I hope to get started on Day 2 once I give my fingers a break XD

* * *

_The Shrieking Wasps: Frankie, Jeremy, Lucinda, Angel, Tayana and Alexis._

_The Crafty Shrubs: Judas, Tamara, Miles, Brooklyn, Charlotte, Steve and Maverick._

**Eliminated: Razor**


End file.
